Acrid
| elemental damage = 35.0 | crit chance = 5.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | conclave = 40 | polarities = None | introduced = Update 8.0 | notes = }} 阿克里德 是一种通过道场的生化实验室来解锁的一种Grineer 武器，它是一种有毒的武器可以发射出装满毒素的箭弹，类似于Boltor。 This weapon can be sold for 特点 此武器主要造成 伤害. 优点: * 伤害. **克肉体俩加号（额外50%伤害），克铁氧甲一个加号（额外25%伤害，另外游戏里叫铁质装甲……），这枪不上元素卡就能很有效率的对付G佬 **毒素伤害可以越过护盾直接造成伤害，使得这种武器对Corpus 船员尤其有效。 **每次攻击敌人时100%触发毒属性，这意味着无论目前目标受损情况，都会受到毒属性伤害 *.快速的装填弹药 高射速 完美的射击手感 优良的触发几率. *有着相当好的弹药效率，这归于随着时间的推移而造成伤害效果 没后坐力 可以使用佩兰数列的阵营卡毒素数列 缺点: *N毒针发射出去以后会有飞行时间 飞行时间造成的延迟使你很难命中正在移动的目标 * .武器本身伤害不能通过切割, 冲击 或者穿刺 mods来提升 如果靠DoT伤害来击杀敌人，需要一小段时间的等待。 DoT伤害只是受基础伤害影响（增加元素卡不能增加DoT伤害 *毒属性对机器人，机械装置，以僵化的单位造成少量的伤害。 *很低的暴击率。 Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes * A tiny Grineer emblem is visible on both sides of the weapon's receiver. *As of a recent update, the Acrid is no longer silent. It appears to be actually quite loud in game terms. This can still be countered by using the Suppress mod. *The Acrid leaves a stackable damage-over-time (DoT) effect due to its proc, which ticks 9 times over 9 seconds. Each tick deals Toxin damage. ** This Damage over Time Effect is affected by Critical Strikes and Body Part Multipliers. The Damage over Time Effect will be based off of 100% of Acrid's Base Damage on a Headshot / Weakpoint. This is unique to Acrid due to the Damage over Time Effect being a fixed Percentage of the Damage the Weapon deals. (Mire may also be subject to this, as the Toxin Damage is a fixed Percentage of the Damage the Weapon deals, however requires further testing) *Enemies disintegrate when killed, similar to Saryn's Miasma. This effect is unique to the Acrid and is not shared with other weapons like the Torid or the Embolist. *Does not damage explosive barrels, except the ones in the Void and Orokin Derelict. *As of Update 10.3, the toxin mixture in the barrel is affected by the Acrid's energy color, and the tiny explosion effect on needle impact. Note that the explosion effect is purely cosmetic. *As of Update 11.3, the effect's DoT scales with Acrid's base damage, not including elemental mods. To clarify further, only Hornet Strike and Magnum Force directly affect the DoT. Damage per tick is 50% of this base damage (a rank 10 Hornet Strike will yield a base damage of 112, with the DoT dealing 56 Toxin damage per tick). *Considering its accuracy and effectiveness, sloting a Pistol Ammo Mutation won't be necessary unless you're playing long sessions of Survival or Defense. *Oddly, despite its incredibly high base accuracy the Acrid's accuracy value is heavily degraded by Magnum Force well beyond what the mod's penalty would suggest, making the weapon highly inaccurate as a result. *'To clarify on how the weapon proc works:' the weapon will proc toxin on every single shot, unless another elemental status procs. So if you mod the weapon to deal only corrosive damage using an electricity mod, the weapon will proc toxin on every shot unless the corrosive procs. The proc chance listed on the weapon is actually for any other elemental damage that is created by the weapon. Tips *Semi-automatic firing can be countered by simply adding an alternative way of firing on 'scroll up' or 'scroll down' through the key binding customization. Trivia *Before Update 10, Equipping Saryn, Mire, Torid and Acrid would give you the only loadout consisting solely of toxin-based attacks. *As of Update 15.5 the Acrid is physically the largest handgun in Warframe. *One definition for ''acrid'' is "sharp and harsh or unpleasantly pungent in taste or odor", likely owing to the gun's toxin-based damage. *As of Update 9.5, the Acrid uses a different reload animation than other pistols. It consists of disconnecting the barrel for a short period of time and reattaching it to the gun. *The Grineer writing near the barrel translates to "Obey". 翻译贡献者 贴吧ID 俺叫William See Also *Toxic Sequence, an Acrid exclusive Syndicate mod. de:Acrid Category:副武器